dramatotalfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Pilar
|5 por equipo, 1 individual}} |luzwikiaccion = si |lwapuesto = 8 |horrorshow = si |wthspuesto = 24 |wikonculousrace = si |wtwrpuesto = 4 |nextclass = si |wtncpuesto = 3 |rpg = si |wtrpgpuesto = 21/20 |cabellocolor = #151515 |pielcolor = #D29B61 |ojoscolor = #966C40 |equipo1 = Actores asesinos |equipo2 = Videntes silenciosos |equipo3 = Royals |equipo4 = Populares |equipo5 = The Hidden Stars |equipo6 = Orden de la Tortuga |lwaeliminado = The X-Hosts |wthseliminado = Chair-Nobyl |wtwreliminado = The Penguin Kingdom |wtnceliminado = The Last Dance |wtrpgeliminado = Doña Mina's Special Delivery |familia = ? |amistades = ? |enemigos = ? }}Pilar, apodada Drama Queen , fue una concursante de Luz, Wiki, Acción en el equipo de los Actores Asesinos. Volvió para Wiki Total: Horror Show como parte de los Videntes Silenciosos. Después volvió para Wiki Total Presents: Wikonculous Race como parte de los Royals junto a Mark. Finalmente volvió a Wiki Total: The Next Class en el equipo de los Populares. Apariencia Personalidad Apariciones Luz, Wiki, Acción (11/18) * 6x1 - The Idiot's Games * 6x2 - Wikitanic * 6x3 - 50 Musical Shades * 6x4 - Showdown in the Old Wiki * 6x5 - Licca Wonka and the Complaint Factory * 6x6 - Shitcago * 6x7 - Rice of the Merge * 6x8 - Licsaw's Fools * 6x9 - Regina Says * 6x10 - Popu's Misadventure in Perdedorland * 6x11 - The X-Hosts Wiki Total: Horror Show (2/23) * 7x1 - Pretty Little Corpse Parties * 7x2 - Chair-nobyl Wiki Total Presents: Wikonculous Race (24/24) * 1x1 - Giving People Drama * 1x2 - The Loud Beginning * 1x3 - Tripping Through Dimensional Roles * 1x4 - Eternal Party of Boomerangs * 1x5 - Regular Episode * 1x6 - The Worst Treasure Ever * 1x7 - Miraculos and Fight * 1x8 - Terratenientes * 1x9 - Like and Suscribe for no more Episodes * 1x10 - And Then There Were 12 * 1x11 - Lucky Legends * 1x12 - Once Upon a Race * 1x13 - The (Un)Happiest Day * 1x14 - The Faking Dead * 1x15 - Return, Love and Die * 1x16 - The Eight Hokages * 1x17 - Aftermath: Next Class is Coming! * 1x18 - The 7 Most Disturbing Teams * 1x19 - Five Nights Chasing TTGs * 1x20 - Couples in the Space with Diamonds * 1x21 - Weekly Despair Race * 1x22 - The Penguin Kingdom * 1x23 - Friendship's Dramatic * 1x24 - A Million Ways to Lose a Million Friends Importancia del personaje (Wiki Total) Galería |-|¡Luz, Wiki, Acción!= 50shadesdel drama.png| Pilar y Marcos en el episodio 50 Musical Shades 50ShadesOfMark.png|Marcos y Pilar en el desafío de 50 Sombras |-|Wiki Total Presents: Wikonculous Race= RoyalsTeam.png|Imagen promocional de Marcos y Pilar (The Royals) para Wikonculous Race. Royalshaciendocosas.png|Cada vez que Marcos hace algo sin decirle a Pilar |-| Wiki Total: The Next Class= Blog 02.png|Pilar el primer día de WTNC junto a los Populares Blog 003.png|Pilar en la fusión junto a otros concursantes| Blog 03.png|Pilar en el episodio I Guess You Cannot Take The Paint Categoría:Chicas Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Concursantes de Wiki Total Categoría:Concursantes de Luz, Wiki, Acción Categoría:Concursantes de Wiki Total: Horror Show Categoría:Concursantes de Wikonculous Race Categoría:Concursantes de Wiki Total: The Next Class Categoría:Integrantes de los Actores Asesinos Categoría:Integrantes de los Videntes Silenciosos Categoría:Integrantes de los Populares Categoría:Integrantes de The Hidden Stars Categoría:Integrantes de la Orden de la Tortuga